dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eren VS Spider-Man
Eren VS Spider-Man is SSS42X2's 29th DBX and 14th of Season 2. It features Eren Yeager of Attack On Titan and Spider-Man of Marvel Comics. Description Attack On Titan VS Marvel! Which of these swinging vigilantes will swing over the other? Can the spider best the titan? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro On a building in New York, your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man '''was watching around to see if anyone was causing trouble. He then saw somebody swing his way from behind, revealing '''Eren Yeager. Spider-Man: Hey, swinging is my shtick! You start shooting webs and I'll sue! Eren then pulled out his blades while Spider-Man stood there, really confused. He then saw a newspaper float by where the headline was about him being a monster and the usual he would see. (Cue West City (Destroyed) - Dragon Ball FighterZ) Spider-Man sighed and got ready to fight. Phase: Stylish Swinging! HERE WE GOOO! Spider-Man goes in for an attack, but Eren dashes past the costumed super hero. Eren then proceeds to slash Spider-Man multiple times, but misses the last strike as Spider-Man takes the opportunity to land a brutal combo before sending him back with a uppercut. Eren then swung away from the building. Spider-Man: You're not getting away! Spidey starts swinging after Eren across New York, the two swinging over the entire city. Spidey catches up to him and kicks him in the back of the head. Eren slashes Spidey multiple times before sending him down. Spidey shoots webs at Eren, tying his hands in web as the Spider-Man rapidly wolf assaults Eren with multiple attacks before swinging him around by a string of web and throwing him into a nearby building. Eren then kneels on one leg in pain. (Cut Music) Spider-Man: Had enough? Eren: Don't think it's over! Eren then bites his right hand, confusing Spidey. Spider-Man: What the.. Eren then grew into a massive beast, a Titan, shocking Spidey. Spider-Man: Well... crud. (Cue Eren's Berserk Theme - Attack On Titan) Spider-Man then swung around Eren and tried to stop him from moving, but Eren broke the webbing and tried to punch Spidey, who got out of the way. Eren then chased Spidey around New York, destroying everything in his path. He then grabs Spidey and throws him into the air and smashes him away. Spidey then had an idea. He swung to Eren's face and proceeded to cover it with webbing, causing Eren to go blind. Spidey then then kicked him down, causing Eren to turn back to normal. Spidey then webbed him up and pulled himself back like a slingshot. He then kicked Eren in the gut, causing the screen to turn black and splatter a light shade of red. (Cut Music) Spider-Man then landed of the floor with Eren's body showing off some red liquid. He then shrugged and swung off. DBX! Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:Completed DBX Fights